Olivomycin A (1), chromomycin A3 (2), and aureolic acid (3) are three members of the aureolic acid class of antitumor antibiotics. Aureolic acid (3) is used clinically for treatment of testicular tumors. Convergent syntheses of these compounds are proposed. The aglycones and the di- and trisaccharide residues will be synthesized separately and then will be combined at a late stage of the synthesis. Methods for the synthesis of 2-deoxy-D-glycosides will be explored and developed. The convergent strategy proposed may prove useful in syntheses of analogues with improved therapeutic indices.